


Photic zone

by GlitterRat



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, Eventual Romance, Gay Male Character, Love, M/M, Other, Porn with Feelings, Post Mpreg, Tender Sex, Tentacle Sex, Yaoi, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterRat/pseuds/GlitterRat
Summary: Meeko was nobody and without him, He was nothing.-Yaoi- FanFic based off Marvel symbiotes with new OCs-
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	1. Blue Light

**Photic Zone: Chapter One: Blue Light**

A grimace contorted Meeko’s face as he turned the corner and came face to face with the large white double doors. He had come to hate these doors. Every night, it was the same doors.Every night, it was the same eerily silent hallways. And, every night, it was the same flickering blue hue of LEDs turned down low. Shutting his eyes he searched his pocket for a keycard. For a moment, his breath caught in his chest as his hands began to frantically jump from pocket to pocket on his cargo pants. _Where was it? Where had he put it? Had he lost it? Oh, god, he hoped not._ His breath quickly returned to his lungs as his fingers landed on the slender edge of the plastic card. Slipping it from his pocket he ran it over the key panel beside the door. A digital numbers pad appeared and he effortlessly typed in the pass code, causing the door to click and buzz, beckoning him inside. Pushing the door open, he crossed the threshold and stepped into the dimly lit hallway. He had two hours. Two hours to mop the floors, restock a few supplies and leave the way he came. It was plenty of time. Too much time, really. But he wasn't going to complain about the extra time or the extra pay. It was the location he didn't like. 

Pushing his bucket down the hallway with the tip of his shoe, he ran the braided mop over the pearlised tile. He never really understood why he needed to mop or clean the area to start with. It was always clean. Too clean. 

Glancing around he let his eyes peer through the glass doors and windows, into the individual laboratory rooms. There were seven, evenly placed along the hallway. Each glass room was an organized conglomeration of wires, stainless steel tools and other sciencey things. He had creatively decided what each thing was used for. Dipping his mop back into the bucket, the thick sweet scent of bleach bellowed up into the air. He was certain that working around all of these chemicals was going to give him cancer or something worse, though he didn't know what that could be. 

Working silently, he kept a steady pace as he made his way down the hall. Once to the end of the corridor, he scooted the bucket and mop to the side before heading to the supply closet adjacent to the last room. Opening it up he filled his arms and pockets with paper products, alcohol swabs and other medical supplies. 

“By yourself again I see.” The rough voice cut through the bloated silence like a firecracker. 

Meeko jumped and let out a short screech as the mound of paper towels tumbled from his hands. 

“Easy boy.” a laugh followed, “I wasn't trying to sneak up on you” 

Gritting his teeth he slowly bent over and began to pick up the supplies off the floor, “I didn't hear you come in.” There was no hint of frustration in his tone. In fact, it was quite the opposite. He had quickly hidden his nerves behind the perky chirp of his response, “You scared me.” A laugh followed but only to cover his embarrassment and hide his anger. Mr. Ruben Drake had a habit of showing up unexpectedly and seemed to enjoy scaring the cleaning staff. 

Leaning against the door frame Mr. Drake watched the young man with a smirk, “You should know by now I like to check in on you.” 

Standing up and spinning around he nodded as he pushed past the man and reentered the hallway, “It’s kind of you to do that. Though, I’m sure you could give Anna your number and we could message you, if we ever needed anything.” He was getting tired of the late night conversations. Even though the lab lane was the creepiest and quietest hallway in the whole building, Meeko was quite satisfied with being alone versus the alternative of Mr. Drake being present. There was just something about the man that made his skin crawl. 

“I’m sure you're quite right.” He said as he adjusted his work suit, “But I enjoy our conversations and I’m usually up late anyway.” As he trailed behind Meeko, following him back down the hall, he let his fanger run along the continuous window seam that connected the glass rooms. “So, how's the job hunt going?” Mr. Drake’s tone could almost be mistaken for a genuine sense of interest, almost. 

“It’s going alright.” Sighing, he began to place paper towels into a dispenser, “I have an interview tomorrow.”

Sitting down in one of the fixed chairs that occupied the hallway, he pried “That museum place you were hoping for?” 

“Uh-oh, no.” Meeko shook his head, “I got turned down for that one.” reaching in his pocket he pulled the key card out and opened up one of the lab rooms, “They said I wasn't “qualified”” He made quotes in the air as he pushed the door open, “No, it’s with a pet store.” 

“Ahh.” He nodded then quickly questioned, “So, would this be a replacement for your current position?” 

Looking up from tying a knot in a trash bag he shook his head, “No. I plan to keep this job. I don’t get home too late and it’ll give me a bit of extra cash.” 

A light smile trailed up the man's face as he uncrossed his legs and leaned back against the wall, “Goood” The word was stretched out and rolled on his tongue for an excessive amount of time before he suddenly sucked in air through parted lips and stood up, “Well then, I look forward to our night time chats continuing.” Buttoning the lower part of his suit jacket he quickly readjusted his clothes before clearing his throat, “I wish you the very best tomorrow. Remember-” he said with a wink and a smile “Make them want you.” Turning he headed down the hall and out the double doors. 

Peering out from the lab room, Meeko watched as the large white door fell shut behind him. “Arrogant S.O.B” he mumbled under his breath. “He just enjoys watching me clean up his mess.” Shaking his head, Meeko took in a slow deep breath as he carried the trash out of the room, “Remember-” he told himself “He could be a networking opportunity. Don’t hold a grudge.” finishing up the last of the rooms, he continued to pep talk himself through the night and the next day’s interview. The silence of the hallway had been broken and he did not wish for it to return.


	2. It's a Deal

**Photic Zone: Chapter Two: Its's a Deal**

The next evening Meeko arrived a bit earlier than usual. He didn't hesitate at the double doors, instead he quickly rushed in and got to work. His mind was busy replaying the events of the day as he made his way down the hall, mop in hand. _Maybe-_ He thought _Maybe Mr. Drake will be in early tonight._ He couldn't believe it was even running through his mind; the possibility that he would even remotely wish to see that sleazy slimeball of a man, surprised him.

This time, when the door opened and shut, even though it was closed slowly, Meeko was ready “Mr. Drake” He smiled as he leaned out of one of the lab rooms, “Good Evening.” 

Mr. Drake looked the floors over and peered into the first couple of rooms before speaking, “You must have gotten here early tonight. Looks like you're almost done.” 

“I did.” he ducked back into the lab room and continued to put away supplies, “I figured I better get a good night sleep, since I’ll be starting my new job tomorrow.” He didn't expect much out of Mr. Drake in the way of surprise or applause but the ability to tell someone excited him. 

“Ooh.” He nodded, “Well, good for you boy. I knew you could do it.” His tone was surprisingly considerate. He flopped down on the bench in the hall like he did most nights and let his eyes follow the boy around “You think this will finally get you out of that apartment you hate so much?” 

Chuckling a little Meeko glanced out at him, “Are you kidding me? Everything around here is so freaking expensive, I’ll never get out of that place.” hauling out a bag of trash he set it in the hallway with the others. 

“Never say never.” Leaning back against the wall he smiled, “You know what you should do boy, you should come work for me.” 

Freezing, he stared at the man. He couldn't tell if he was being serious or making a cruel joke. “O-oh yeah?” He questioned. 

“Yeah.” Mr. Drake studied his large rolex carefully. “You're obviously a hard worker. You’re always on time and I do enjoy our conversations.” He leaned forward some with a smile. 

“What-what would I do?” He was confused and quite frankly, panicked. After all of this time, all of their “talks” and all of his hard work, just trying to land an interview, why now? 

“Well you're obviously good at cleaning.” He stood up and pulled his jacket down as he began to walk over towards Meeko, “I have several assistants that had previously been a part of our night staff.” Looking the boy over he smiled, “They have all done quite well for themselves. In fact two of them now have apartments on Gray Avenue.” 

Swallowing hard, his eyes began to follow Mr. Drake, “Y-yeah?” He did his best to hide the building excitement in his voice. 

“And if I remember correctly, you have a thing for animals, don’t you?” He picked up one of the mounds of paper towels and walked it into the last room. 

“I do! I love animals!” He could hardly contain himself as he followed after the man. His eyes suddenly turned dark and he hesitated before adding solemnly, “Though, I don’t want to work with lab animals.” He pulled at the hem of his shirt. 

“I didn't figure you would, given your-” He cleared his throat with a cough, “diet.” then smiled, “That's why I recommended you for our behavioral studies department. Creatures are merely observed rather than tested on.” 

Meeko’s head was spinning. This was it! This was the opportunity he was hoping for. All of his hard work was about to pay off. He struggled to control himself as he shook with excitement, “It would be an honor to work for you!” 

A slight smile painted Mr. Drake’s face as he extended out a hand, “Consider this the last night you need to empty trash cans.” 

Meeko shook his hand aggressively, “Yes Sir!” 

“You’ll start tomorrow at 9:00. Meet me here and I’ll help you get started.”


	3. For Better or Worse

**Photic Zone: Chapter Three: For Better or Worse**

The next morning, Meeko arrived early. He wasn't sure what to wear so he simply wore what he had to his interviews, khaki pants and a button up pink shirt.

“Looking nice my boy.” Mr. Drake slapped a hand down on Meeko’s shoulder and gave it a bit of a squeeze, “Come this way. I’ll show you to your station and to your supervisor.” 

He nodded and followed along obediently. They weaved down the halls and ended up in a wing of the building Meeko had not seen before. He usually stuck to his hallway except for the occasional night when he needed to find a bathroom or report to his cleaning crew’s supervisor. 

“You’ll start your day by working with Courtney. She’ll get you started on some of the basics of your job.” Stopping outside of a door marked 307, he turned to face him, “After lunch, Courtney will bring you upstairs to my office.” Smiling he undid the silver buttons on his suit, “You’ll spend your mornings in the lab and your afternoons with me; at least for a little while, until you know how to handle your way around the facility.” 

“Yes Sir. Thank you.” Meeko half bowed in appreciation before opening the door to 307. “Good morning.” He nodded at a young woman who stood beside a small animal cage. 

“Good morning.” the young lady smiled and turned to face him, “You must be Meeko.” Holding out a friendly hand she greeted him with a firm handshake, “I’m Courtney.” 

Looking at the young woman, Meeko noticed how flawless she appeared to be. Her skin had the sun kissed glow of a fresh tan and her silky blond hair flowed and fell around her shoulders in loose curls. Her makeup appeared air brushed, and her breasts appeared perfectly rounded and uplifted under her tight lab coat. He was surprised. She wasn't at all the lab tech he had imagined. Flushing he quickly scolded himself for such a sexest thought and squeezed her hand back before letting it go, “I guess you're going to be my supervisor?” 

“More like a teacher then, partner, once you get the hang of everything.” She motioned to the small cage, “You're not afraid of rats are you?” A small white rodent wattled up to the cage bars before pressing a twitching nose up through the wires. 

A bright smile lit up his face, “Oh no, not at all.” 

Stepping aside the woman gestured to the animal and nodded with a smile, “This is Steve.” 

“Hello Steve.” Without hesitation he reached in and plucked the fat male up and quickly brought him up to his chest. “He’s a sweet one.” The rat had already begun to lick lightly at Meeko’s fingers. 

“He’s my favorite one.” Cortney added before turning, “Well let me introduce you. You’ll be cleaning the cages, feeding the animals and providing enrichment activities.” Opening up another cage she pulled out a hedgehog, “You will also keep detailed notes about their weight and activity level along with scribing data from the doctors.” She set the hedgehog down on a scale, “It sounds like a lot, but frankly it's easy work.” She quickly made a note of the numbers that popped up on the screen then placed the animal back into its enclosure. 

“Honestly, it sounds like what I would have been doing at the pet store.” Meeko chuckled as he moved to place the rat back in his cage. 

The woman nodded, “For the most part- yes.” 

A few hours went by and Meeko already felt fairly confident with his ability to care for the animals. Nothing was really new to him except the note taking and data left by the doctors that needed to be input into the computer systems. He was pleased and excited that he had been given such an important role in a well known company. Everyone knew of the Life Foundation, for better or worse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Photic Zone: Chapter Four: Mr. Drake's Office**

After lunch, Meeko followed Cortney down another set of hallways, doors and stairs before climbing into an elevator. “Mr. Drake’s office is quite far from any of the laboratories. I suppose he didn't want to be too close after what happened to his brother.”

Shooting Cortney a glance he asked, “What happened to his brother?” 

The elevator dinged and the door opened, Meeko hurried to follow Cortney out, “Here we are. This is Mr. Drake’s office. Let his secretary know you're here.” She motioned to a desk where a young man sat clicking at a keyboard. 

Nodding Meeko thanked Cortney then stepped up to the desk.

“Can I help you?” The young man peared up over the computer screen. His eyes were a warm honey that stood out against the smooth contrast of his mocha skin. 

This was weird, he was starting to feel like he was in a studio for fashion models, not a large testing facility. “I’m Meeko. I’m supposed to meet Mr. Drake after lunch.” 

The young man nodded and reached for a phone on his desk. There was a moment of silence before he spoke, “Mr. Drake, your 1:30 is here.” 

Thanking him, he moved to take a seat in the small waiting area. A few moments later Mr. Drake pushed his way through two large mahogany doors and stood with his arms out holding both doors open at once, “Meeko! Come on in.” His tone was cheery. 

Standing up he followed Mr. Drake into his office, “Wow.” Looking around Meeko took a step back to take in how lavash the modern room was decorated and the expanse of space. 

“Doesn't really fit the hospital feel of the rest of the building, does it?” Laughing, Mr. Drake let the doors fall shut and flipped the lock before moving about the room, “What do you think? Nice, isn't it?” 

Nodding he breathed, “It’s amazing.” his eyes danced around, noting the crystal lighting and the large sofa that set off to the side, “You could live here.” 

“I practically do.” He chuckled as he set down on top of his desk, “Come-” He motioned to the chair in front of him, “Sit.” 

Doing as he was told, Meeko moved across the carpeted floor and took a seat in front of Mr. Drake. It was odd, at this angle he felt like he should be standing to talk to the man, not sitting. The positioning made him feel small and vulnerable, but he stayed seated and did his best to keep from looking awkward. 

“How is your first day so far?” Moving to grab up a silver pen, he twirled it between his fingers. 

“Ugh-Great!” Meeko pulled at his pants nervously, “It’s going great. I really enjoy it.” He was confused. In the past Mr. Drake had been hard to read, now he seemed almost playful. 

“Good.” He smiled and flicked the pen into a cup, “I had a good feeling that you would fit right in.” Hopping down he headed back around his desk before sitting down in a chair, “But, I don’t just want you to fit in Meeko. I want you to excel.” Leaning back in the chair he smiled, “I take it as my personal project to make sure my new hires surpass any expectations.” 

He watched him, engaged. 

“That’s why I’m personally going to be working with you, everyday until we have you comfortable with your job tasks.” Moving a piece of paper around on his desk he smiled, “It also puts you on a fast track for a nice raise, since I’ll be able to see your work first hand.” Leaning forward he smiled genuinely, “And I know how much you _need_ the money.” 

Sighing deeply Meeko nodded in agreement. He had shared, over the course of many nights, his financial struggles with Mr. Drake. He never intended to share as much as he did, but in an effort to be friendly and sociable he had divulged more personal information than he would like to admit, even though the night time conversations had annoyed him. But now, Mr. Drake seemed genuinely interested in Meeko and Meeko felt a sense of pride at the idea of working alongside the “Boss.” It was a chance to get an education that he did not have access to, and it was a chance to free himself from the struggles he was facing at home. 

Mr. Drake patted the desk with his hand before standing, “No need to worry about that now. Lets have you focused on your job duties. Give it a few months and you’ll be well on your way to a better life. Trust me.” Moving from behind the desk he held out a hand, “Follow me, I’ll get you started with some computer training.”


	5. Mentor

**Photic Zone: Chapter Five: Mentor**

By the end of the fourth week, Meeko felt like he was settling in nicely. He had the animal care routine down, knew the names of all of the creatures he cared for and quite enjoyed working with Mr. Drake in the afternoon. Working with Cortney in the morning was nice, though there were many days where he found himself alone caring for the menagerie of critters. He didn't mind it though and took it upon himself to carry on lengthy conversations with each one. The afternoons, however, had slowly become his favorite part of the day. Not only was he quickly gaining new skills and getting to explore the inner workings of the building as a whole, but he was also getting something he desired even more, attention.

Mr. Drake was proving to be an excellent mentor. He was extremely patient with Meeko’s learning style and was eager to answer any questions Meeko presented him. The man seemed to genuinely enjoy talking about the research and breakthroughs that the company had seen over the last several years and really got fired up with new excitement when Meeko showed an interest in anything related to statistics. 

Watching Mr. Drake, Meeko chuckled to himself. _He’s a nerd. A big rich narcissistic nerd. But,_ He thought, _a nice one._

“And that is how the Life Foundation was started.” Mr. Drake ended his long spat of history with a sip out of his coffee mug. 

“That’s incredible.” he shook his head in awe. 

“Mm-hmm.” Moving to sit beside Meeko, on the sofa, Mr. Drake casually placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder, “Now tell me something else about yourself. We’ve been going at this for days. It’s time to take a break.” Removing his hand he set back against the sofa, fixated on Meeko. 

“Uh, what would you like to know? You kind of already know about my horrible home life.” He laughed then pulled at the him of his new suit jacket that Mr. Drake had so kindly supplied him with. 

“Well, you never talk about friends or possible, relationships.” He smirked a little as he looked at him with a sideways stare. 

Meeko laughed, “Your kidding?” He shook his head and reached for his own mug from the center table, “No. It’s just me.” 

“Really now, a fine man like you?” He turned his body more towards Meeko’s, “Surely there is a woman...or...a man that has your attention.” 

Hesitating, he let his gaze fall into his cup as he took a long swallow of the warm brown liquid, “Nope.” He said as he came up for air, “Like I said, just me.” 

“What a shame.” Patting him on the shoulder Mr. Drake stood up, “Well, we’ll talk more next week. Be sure to start reading that book I gave you.” He said as he flopped down, back at his desk. 

Taking the hint, Meeko gathered up his things and headed for the door, “See you next week Mr. Drake.” Opening the door he stepped out. 

“Oh- and one more thing.” Mr. Drake spoke up, “Can you please let my desk attendant know, I’d like to see him before he leaves.” 

Meeko nodded and as he headed out the door he smiled sweetly at the man behind the front desk, “Hey, Travis-” He motioned to the office door as he passed, “Mr. Drake said he wants to see you before you head out.” 

Travis sighed deeply but nodded, “Thanks Meeko.” Standing he smiled, “Have a good weekend. Don’t get into any trouble.” 

“Me trouble? Never!” he laughed, stepping into the elevator, “That might actually be good for me.”


	6. The Symbiote

**Photic Zone: Chapter Six: The Symbiote**

The next week, Meeko arrived on time, as usual, and got to work. “Good Morning Steve.” He smiled at the little white rat before opening up his cage, “Looks like it’s just you and me again.” Picking him up he placed the rat on his shoulder before offering him a special treat from his pocket, “I have to run some papers to the south wing today. You wanna come with me?” Rubbing the rat’s chin he smiled, “You know, I’d take you home with me if I could.” Heading over to his work station he picked up a folder and neatly tucked a stack of papers inside before heading out of 307 and down the hall. “It’ll be interesting to see if my hallway is staying as clean as it was, when I was working the night staf.” he chuckled to himself. Pulling out his key card he pushed open the hated white double doors and headed inside. “I was kind of expecting people-” He looked around seeing the familiar low blue hue of the LED’s and the immaculate laboratory rooms, “I wonder what they use this hallway for anyway.” Heading down the hall he pushed open the glass lab door, to the last room on the left, “They told me to just leave these in here.” He said peering at Steve, “Wonder what kind of animal they’ve been studying.” He flipped the folder open to look over his notes one last time. “From the way these notes were written it’s almost like they were watching some sort of fish.”

Looking around his eyes fell on a long glass cylinder that set perched atop a workbench. Inside was a gyrating mass of thick, dark sludge. Setting the papers down beside an open laptop, Meeko moved slowly over to the moving mound, “What do you suppose that is?” He asked Steve with a hint of excitement in his eyes. Peering into the glass he continued to watch in amazement, as the mass began to glow, “Whatever it is, it’s bioluminescent.” Reaching, he touched the glass and breathed, “It’s so beautiful.” 

The floating mound began to press up against the transparent walls as his hand reached the surface. Light flickered and ran in waves, following Meeko’s hand movements like a plasma ball, “How cool is that!” He pulled his hand back away before moving his face closer, “What are you little guy?” He smiled and tapped the glass, watching as waves of red, blue and purple swirled about, “Whatever you are your beautiful.” 

Steve’s nose twitched from where he watched from Meeko’s shoulder. 

The movement caught the attention of the swarling mass causing it to shift and arch as it swayed to the otherside of the container. It appeared to watch the tiny creature that currently sat perched atop Meeko’s shoulder. 

“Oh, that’s Steve.” Grabbing the rodent off of his shoulder, Meeko dangled him out in front of the cylinder; so that the creature could get a better look. 

The dark mass suddenly rushed forward and slammed into the side of the cylinder; hitting with such force that it nearly knocked the tube out of its cradle. 

Jerking back, Meeko pulled Steve to his chest, “Obviously, not a fan.” Stroking the rat’s fur, he kissed the top of Steve’s head, “It’s okay, I won't let him eat you.” He reassured the rat before looking back at the blob. He scolded, “We don’t eat Steve! Steve is our friend.” Laughing he set the rat back on his shoulder then leaned his face back down to the glass , “Maybe you could be our friend too. I just gotta figure out what the heck you are.” 

Looking around the room Meeko tried to find something that would give him information on what the creature could possibly be, “You're obviously some sort of fish, or fish thing. You're kind of like a jellyfish but not really.” He spoke out his thoughts as he moved around the room, “But you glow in the dark.” He smiled, “Wish I could do that, I hate the dark.” His smile quickly faded and he physically shivered before he quickly went back to his thoughts, “I bet you're something they found in deep water.” Pausing he looked back at the cylinder and pressed his lips together in thought, “But, there’s no water in your tank.” Moving back over to the container he smiled, “Well, whatever you are, you seem to enjoy company.” 

The moving form had begun to glow brighter and had settled down some as it drifted to follow Meeko as he moved. 

Glancing at his watch he sighed, “I have to go, but maybe I can come back and see you. I’ll do some research and maybe I’ll have an idea of what you are tomorrow.” He patted the top of the cylinder gently then headed to the door. With a bit of a chuckle he glanced back, “Maybe once I know what you are, I can sneak you in some snacks.”


	7. A Little Too Close

**Photic Zone: Chapter Seven: A Little Too Close**   


That afternoon, once Mr. Drake had taken a seat next to him, Meeko decided to inquire about the colorful mass he had seen earlier that morning.

“Ah, so you saw it did you-” Mr. Drake chuckled, “That, boy, is our pride and joy.” Scooting closer he placed a hand on Meeko’s leg, “That thing is not from around here.” 

Meeko leaned closer, “Is it from the sea? I saw that it was able to glow- kind of like one of those fish with the little lights on their heads-” 

“An angler fish?” He laughed, “No-No. That thing is from somewhere else.” Leaning back he smiled, “I told you boy, I’ve seen it all.” 

Searching his eyes Meeko lowered his voice, “Somewhere else? Like, space or-?” 

Mockingly Mr. Drake whispered back, “Like space.” Laughing he wrapped an arm around Meeko’s shoulders and pulled him closer, “No need to whisper, we're alone.” Winking he stood up, “Seems you’ve taken an interest in this thing?” 

“Well, I mean- it’s amazing-” Meeko was cut off.

“Then how about you check in on it for me. Make sure it’s getting a little socialization or whatever you do with the other animals.” Mr. Drake moved to a small bar and poured himself some more coffee. 

Meeko frowned. He was disappointed in Mr. Drake’s sudden dismissiveness, “I don’t know there is much I can do, if it’s just locked in that container.” 

Mr. Drake shrugged, “Well you can talk to it.” He chuckled “Like you do to the others.” 

Meeko shot him a glance, “How do you know I talk to them?” 

“Oh, I get updates from Cortney.” Moving back over to the sofa he smiled as he set down, “She says you're quite the Dolittle.” He chuckled again as he took a sip of his drink, “It's adorable. Really shows your passion.” 

Meeko looked away and cradled his arm in his hand, “Y-yeah.” He wanted to say more, to argue that the animals obviously could hear and why wouldn't he talk to them. Wasn't that what he was hired for?

“Oh!” Jumping up Mr. Drake rushed across the room and grabbed up a suit that was hanging on the back of the door, “I almost forgot. I got you a new uniform.” He smiled as he stood holding it out to Meeko. 

Standing Meeko took it slowly and looked it over, “Oh, thank you. But, I was doing okay with the few I already have.” 

Mr. Drake shook his head, “Nonsense. You can’t be expected to always wear the same things and when you work with animals, even with your lab coat on, you're going to get dirty.” Smiling, he placed a hand on Meeko’s back, “Come over here.” Moving him across the room he led him to a full length mirror. “Go ahead and try it on, that way if it doesn't fit I can have it altered for you today.” 

Glancing at Mr. Drake Meeko’s forehead furrowed in question. 

“Oh, come now. It’s just us.” Mr. Drake motioned towards the Mirror. 

There was a long hesitation from Meeko before he slowly started to undress. 

Moving off to the side, Mr. Drake stood watching, never turning his face away he kept his eyes focused on the boy’s small body as his mouth hung slightly open. 

Pulling on the trousers, Meeko hopped about trying to maintain his balance as he pulled on the fitted fabric. 

“Have you ever done any modeling before?” Mr. Drake asked out of the blue. 

Meeko froze and looked over at him puzzled, “N-no?” 

Moving up behind Meeko Mr. Drake cupped his chin in his hand and pointed it towards the mirror, “You might should think about that my boy. You are quite the prize.” 

Meeko stared hard at himself in the mirror. No one had ever given him such a compliment. In fact, he had always been the end of every bad joke growing up. The other boys in the home that he had grown up in liked to tease him for everything. He was quite short for a male and his features were quite feminine. He also had a habit for being too “sensitive.”

Mr. Drake leaned in closer and moved to run his fingers through Meeko’s rich black hair, “My boy, you have no idea what you're worth.” His lips hovered only inches from Meeko’s ear as his voice dropped to a whisper, “You are perfect.” 

Meeko bit his lip to keep it from trembling as tears came to his eyes. He quickly blinked them away and moved to grab up the dress shirt, “I’m glad you think so.” He said flatly. 

“You don't agree with me?” Mr. Drake frowned as he watched Meeko. 

“No- and neither does anyone else I’ve ever met.” he aggressively began to button up his shirt. 

“Then you haven't met anyone with good taste.” Turning around Mr. Drake headed to his desk, “Quite a shame. Whoever ends up with you is a lucky man in deed.” 

Glancing at Mr. Drake Meeko added quickly, “How can you be so sure it’ll be a man?” 

A devilish smirk painted Mr. Drake’s lips as he leaned back in his chair, “I’m not blind my dear boy, nor am I stupid.” He motioned to Meeko’s body, “That is no accident and you're much to-” he flicked his hand a little, “gentle to entrap a woman.” Leaning over the desk he grinned, “Women like to be controlled son, not lulled into a stupor.” 

Swallowing hard Meeko nodded and fell silent as he stood in front of his boss, now fully dressed. 

“Well it fits perfectly.” Leaning back again Mr.Drake nodded, “That will do just fine.” He looked Meeko over a few times before reaching into his desk drawer and pulling out a card, “Here. Take this and have a nice dinner tonight,on me.” 

Meeko took the card and looked it over, “A credit card?” 

Mr. Drake nodded, “A Visa, it has a limit.” He winked, “Don’t spend it all in one place.” Pulling out a paper he began to look it over, “Consider it a bonus for all of your hard work.” 

Holding it tight to his chest, Meeko bowed a little, “Thank you very much.” His excitement had returned to his voice.

Nodding, Mr. Drake waved towards the door, “I’ll see you tomorrow. Oh, and please send in Travis when you leave.” 

Meeko nodded and headed out. Looking at Travis he smiled, “Boss wants to see you again.” 

“Again?” Travis rolled his eyes and sighed before standing up, “Why do I always have to clean up after your mess?” 

Meeko’s face twisted with confusion as he searched Travis’s eyes, “What do you mean?” 

Shaking his head Travis headed for the door, “Don’t worry about it-”


	8. Home, Sweet Bedroom

**Photic Zone: Chapter Eight: Home, Sweet Bedroom**

Meeko did not go out to eat that night, instead, he headed home. He had decided that the best use of the money was to pay off whatever he could on his current bills. He could do a bit longer without a good meal. After all, it wasn't going to be long before he was making enough money to move out of his tiny apartment and start a better life for himself.

Trudging up the steps, he made his way inside to the apartment lobby. It was a dimly lit, gray, concrete mass, that looked more like the gateway to a prison than a housing unit. He turned a corner and passed the elevator, opting to take the stairs instead. It was the safer option. Once to the top he headed down another short hallway before coming to the last door on the left. With a deep sigh he pulled out his keys and headed inside. 

As soon as the door opened, a putrid odor rushed up to greet his nose. It was a mix of rotting food, beer and the thick fragrance of unwashed bodies. 

“Hey, lab rat, you bring anything home to eat?” 

Meeko shook his head as he headed past an older boy who laid on the sofa. The man wasn't much older than Meeko but his face was worn and roughed with dirt and scars. 

“I thought they were going to be paying ya better?” his tone was taulting, “You still cleaning shit off toilets, aren't ya?” He set up a little as he watched Meeko skoot by. 

Meeko stayed silent as he entered his room and locked the door. Resting his forehead against the wood he listened as the man shouted after him.

“You could try sucking a dick. That might get you somewhere.” The gruff voice was followed by multiple tones of approving laughter from the other bedrooms. 

Moving back away from the door, Meeko headed over to a small pallet on the floor and set down before pulling out his laptop, from under his pillow. He knew he couldn't risk keeping a loaded visa card around. It would only be a matter of time before one of the others found it. To Meeko’s surprise, the card paid off most of what he owed before coming back with “insufficient funds.” A contented smile slowly painted Meeko’s face as he leaned back against the wall. He was doing it. His wings were finally growing and he was almost free.


	9. Lumin

**Photic Zone: Chapter Nine: Lumin**

The next morning, Meeko headed into work a bit early. He wanted to have time to get his work done before going to investigate the odd creature in the glass labroom. He had spent most of the night researching different creatures and fish on the internet, along with strange black blobs. To his excitement, he had discovered a series of offbeat news articles that described a creature with similar properties.

He entered the labroom, this time without Steve and slowly headed over to the glass containment cylinder. Smiling a little he held up a hand, “I came back.” Glancing around he spotted a chair and wheeled it over in front of the tube before sitting down, “I think you must be a long way from home.” Biting his lip a little he watched the iridescent mass shift inside the cell, “You know, you should have a name.” Standing he moved closer to the glass before placing his hand on it, “Let me think-” 

Inside, the unformed mass began to glow a ghostly blue as tentacles of black traced the outlines of Meeko’s fingers. 

“I got it!” His eyes glistened with excitement, “Lumin.” He breathed against the glass, “It's short for luminous. Which is what you are.” he giggled a little, “Your a little night light.” Pleased with himself he set back down and pulled out a pin and paper before starting to make notes.

Inside the cylinder the mass began to glow brighter. 

Meeko decided to continue his daily visits.He felt that it was clear that the mucky little creature enjoyed the time, even though it was never let out of it’s enclosure. And Meeko enjoyed the quiet moments to himself. 

~  
“These are fine drawings.” Mr. Drake said one afternoon while glancing through Meeko’s notebook, “You really have done an amazing job of capturing the essence of this thing.” 

“Lumin.” Meeko smiled. 

“What?” Mr. Drake peared up from the pages of the sketch book and over the rim of his glasses. 

“His name, I named him. It’s Lumin.” Motioning towards the book Meeko nodded at him. 

Chuckling Mr. Drake set the book down, “What makes you so sure it’s a he? Or better yet, that it even can think enough to deserve a name?” 

Shrugging Meeko looked away, “Does it matter?” Glancing back he added, “All that matters it's that it is alive and it’s treated with some respect, right?” 

“Respect is for sentient creatures.” He said leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms, “Not blobs in a test tube.” He chuckled, shaking his head, “You talk like my brother. I figured you would lose interest by now, it's not a very active specimen.” 

“That’s not true.” Meeko piped up, “It responds to sound, body language, tone of voice. Heck, it even seems to glow brighter when happy.” Reaching for his sketchbook Meeko flipped the pages before laying it back down in front of Mr. Drake, “Those are some observational notes I took.” 

Adjusting his reading glasses, Mr. Drake looked the page over before glancing up at Meeko, “You are really getting into this,aren't you?” 

“Yeah? Why wouldn't I?” His eyes narrowed, “That’s part of my job.” 

Tossing the notebook aside, Mr. Drake shook his head and stood up, “Son, don’t get too caught up in the details and stop spending so much time with that thing. You need to stay focused on your current job tasks.” Adjusting his jacket he moved out from around his desk and gently took Meeko’s face in his hand pulling his chin up, “I’m sure I can find you some much more interesting activities to keep you busy.” He smiled as he let his hand fall. 

Taking a step back Meeko’s eyes fell, “I don't understand. I’m doing everything we went over in my training. I’m doing what you said to do, you said for me to spend time with Lumin.” 

Flicking a hand in the air Mr. Drake chuckled, “Forget about that. Just focus on your main job tasks. You’ve got enough on your plate already.” 

Meeko stared at him confused, “But,I want to improve. I want to-” 

“Make more money.” Mr. Drake smirked. 

That wasn't what Meeko was about to say but he stayed quiet. He was trying to prove to Mr. Drake that he had been applying himself. He was desperate for the pay increase but he knew it was still quite early in his employment. 

Pitty filled Mr. Drake's face and he moved to rest a hand on Meeko’s shoulder, “You are a hard worker and a fine student. You know how much I admire you.” A half smile painted his face, “There are always ways to get more money.” Mr. Drake moved to cup Meeko’s cheek in his hand as he pulled him closer, “You wouldn't be the first that needed some extra help.” His tone was low and thoughtful, “I’ll look into some options for you. I’m sure we can work something out.” Dropping his hand he headed for the door, “Don’t keep worrying about that thing Meeko. That's not where the moneys at.”


	10. A Secret

**Photic Zone: Chapter Ten: A Secret**

Meeko did not listen to Mr. Drake. Instead he continued to come to work early and leave late in order to have a few minutes each day to spend with the confined creature.

Setting down across from the tube he pulled out a notebook, “I don’t think you're the only one.” He said after a few moments of silence, “I’ve been doing some investigating and-” He let his fingers trail over the ruffled page in his hand, “and” he continued, “there are articles all over the place about weird sightings.” He looked up and chuckled, “One old lady swears she saw some big black guy bite someone's head off.” Leaning his chin onto his palm he shook his head, “I tell you, people are crazy.” A soft smile painted his face while he watched the moving mass, “But, then again there are some other things that sound a bit more like you.” Turning the book around he held it up to the glass, “See that.” he pointed to a blurry image, “That webbing, it kind of looks like how you spread out.” 

The mass suddenly pressed against the glass as it studied the image. 

“Maybe it’s a brother, or cousin.” Snickering a little he pulled the book away, “Or maybe I’m creating a good start for a comic in my head.” Flipping through some of the pages he leaned back in his chair, “But If there’s one of you, there’s gotta be more. Right? I mean, Mr. Drake even admitted that you're not from Earth and it’s not like the life foundation hasn't been to space before.” He stood up, “In fact, it wasn't too long ago that they had a rocket crash.” He rolled his eyes, “You should have seen the news. I heard everything.” He started to pace the floor, “Some articles said the Life Foundation was doing crazy experiments on people, others said they had some amazing cures for cancer.” Glancing back to the blob he smiled, “Maybe some of that was true. I mean, you're here.” Smiling, he laid a hand on the glass. 

“Working late again I see.” Mr. Drake’s voice suddenly filled the room causing Meeko to jump. 

“O-oh, I was just about to leave.” Moving to pick a small backpack off the floor, Meeko shoved his note book inside. 

Stepping inside, Mr. Drake circled the cylinder, “It is a fascinating thing, isn't it?” Bending over and tapping at the glass, he peered up at Meeko. 

Meeko grinned, “He sure is.” 

“Perhaps you would enjoy seeing the feeding tomorrow.” Slipping his hands into his pockets he stood up. 

Shifting a little uneasy, Meeko shook his head, “I think I’ll pass. I’m not a fan of seeing animals eat other animals. I know it’s nature and all but, I don’t need to see it.” 

Stepping from around tub Mr. Drake smiled sweetly, “You know, that’s another thing I like about you Meeko. You're so sensitive.” 

Hiding the anger in his eyes Meeko glanced away, “I’m guessing that's not a good thing, for a work environment.” He had to force himself to keep an even tone. 

“For this work environment, It’s perfect.” Stepping up next to Meeko, Mr. Drake let his hands slowly come to rest on Meeko’s narrow hips, “But that’s because you're working for me.” His words tickled against the boy’s ear. 

His jaw tightened and his shoulders rose in defiance, as he recoiled from Mr. Drake’s lips. 

“Oh, come now.” Gently pushing a strand of hair out of Meeko’s face, Mr. Drake pressed his waist up against Meeko’s thin thigh, “You must have known my intentions.” He smiled as he pulled the boy’s body closer, “You're too perfect for anyone to overlook.” 

Gently pulling back Meeko shook his head, “But, you're my boss.” 

Smirking Mr. Drake took Meeko’s face into his hands, “Yes, I am.” 

“It’s inappropriate to have a relationship with your superior.” 

“Then it’s a good thing we can keep a secret.” Stepping forward again, Mr. Drake slowly drove Meeko up against the wall, “I certainly wouldn't tell anyone.” 

Craning his neck, Meeko tried to keep his face turned slightly from Mr. Drakes as he continued to press back into the wall, “I-I don’t think this is a good idea.” He could have given the man a thousand more reasons why he wasn't interested, but he was doing his best to not insult him, afraid he would lose his job. 

Mr. Drake sighed “Well, maybe you can think about it.” He winked as he let a hand slide down the boy’s arm, “I pay well for secrets.” He whispered before pulling back. Glancing back at the test tube he began to adjust his suit, “I want you here, to see the feeding tomorrow. It will be good for you to know what it eats.” 

Nodding, Meeko watched as the man headed out the door. 

“See you tomorrow my boy.” he called back as he exited the hall. 

Slowly peeling himself from the wall, Meeko stood eyes wide as he stared at the test tube. He knew he was in trouble but he wasn't entirely sure what kind.


	11. Chapter 11

**Photic Zone: Chapter Eleven: What It Eats**

The next afternoon, Meeko returned to the labroom in time for the feeding. This time, the hallway was full of men and women in lab coats and tablets, all mumbling to each other or jotting down notes.

“Ah! My boy.” Mr. Drake exclaimed as he moved through the crowd, “So glad you could make it.” Dropping a heavy head on Meeko’s shoulder he pulled him towards him, “Let's get a good view of your friend.” Leading Meeko between the other onlookers, he pushed the boy to stand close to the glass so he could easily see the test tube that was now attached to a larger glass enclosure. The doors to the room locked as the last of the scientists moved out into the hallway. 

“All clear Sir.” The young man nodded to Mr. Drake before giving the thumbs up to the others. 

Patting Meeko on the shoulder Mr. Drake whispered, “You're going to enjoy this.” 

The test tube slowly began to rotate as it clicked into place with the larger glass enclosure. Inside there was movement from a small white creature. Moments later a small pink nose pressed up against the glass wall as Steve began to explore his new containment. 

‘No! Wait! That’s Steve!” Meeko frantically pressed his hands up against the glass. 

“I beg your pardon?” Mr. Drake sounded concerned. 

Spinning around Meeko pulled at Mr. Drake’s shirt, “Please! That’s my rat! Please, no!” His eyes filled with tears as he clung to the man’s suit. 

Flying into action, Mr. Drake pushed Meeko’s hands off of him before whirling around, “Get that rat out of there! Who took one of our behavioral animals for this?! Who?!” His tone was sharp as he shot glances at each of the technicians. 

“It’s too late sir.” A woman spoke up, “The tube is already open.” She motioned to the mass that had already begun to slide from the test tube into the other container. 

Meeko looked over his shoulder with tears streaming down his face. 

The moving mass quickly overtook the rat and disappeared inside it. 

Looking to their screens the scientists began to tap out notes on their tablets. 

“I am so sorry my dear boy.” Mr. Drake put two strong hands on Meeko’s shoulders and pulled him closer, “I will look into this, I can assure you. Nothing like this will happen again.” Stroking the boy’s hair he whispered, “And, I will get you a new pet.” 

The rat’s fur slowly began to darken as the dark mass began to engulf it from the inside-out.


	12. Steve

**Photic Zone: Chapter Twelve: Steve**

Meeko spent the rest of the afternoon in Mr. Drake’s office sitting on his sofa wrapped up in a blanket, staring blankly into a cup of coffee.  
Mr. Drake had been nothing but kind the whole afternoon and had been on multiple phone calls investigating who could have possibly taken the rat from the behavioral lab.

“I’m sorry my boy.” Mr. Drake said, coming to sit beside Meeko. “I can assure you, someone will be losing their job for this.” Shaking his head he sighed, “I know you didn't sign up for this, but I’m going to do my damnedest to make it up to you.” Dropping a hand onto Meeko’s leg he rubbed his thumb against Meeko’s knee, “Why don’t you go home, have a nice long weekend. We’ll talk more next week.” He flashed a sincere smile before patting Meeko’s shoulder. 

Nodding Meeko slowly stood up and let the blanket fall away around him. His face was expressionless as he headed to the door. 

Travis looked up from the desk as Meeko exited, “I heard what happened. I’m sorry Meeko.” Standing he moved out from behind the desk and walked with the boy to the elevator, “Hey, look-” he lowered his voice, “A word of advice.” 

Glancing up at Travis, Meeko searched his eyes as he listened. 

“Either give Mr. Drake what he wants or look for another job.” Travis’s eyes filled with empathy, “And if you choose to stay, just know, no one’s judging you.” 

Nodding Meeko stepped into the elevator and clicked the button for the basement. He hadn't really absorbed what Travis was trying to convey. 

~  
Dinging the elevator door opened and Meeko quickly stepped out before turning angerly down the hall. Slamming through the maze of doors he headed for the exit before passing the large white double doors of “his” hallway. Stopping he hesitated and glanced back at the doors. He wanted to go in there and yell at the thing. Yell at it and tell it to go back to wherever it came from. But that would be stupid and useless. He couldn't expect it to understand or to care. It would be like yelling at a snake for making a meal of a mouse. What good would it do? Still, his body slowly turned and he headed towards the double doors. 

Once inside he made his way down the hallway as tears started to return to his eyes. Coming to the room with the tube and the creature he stepped inside before standing motionless in front of the oscillating blob. His eyes began to burn with hate and he suddenly slammed his fist into the concave glass of the tube, “You ate him!” He screamed, “You ate my friend!” His eyes flooded with tears as he slowly sank to the floor. Hugging his knees to his chest he rocked softly, “He was the only friend I had.” His voice was no more than a crackling whisper between sobs as he set on the floor. 

The dark mound rose up and peered down at the boy before stretching out over the glass, causing a shadow to fall over Meeko. 

Looking up Meeko shook his head, “What? You wanna eat me too?” He spat. 

The mound shifted and rolled then began to slowly peel back revealing a twitching pink nose. 

Meeko’s eyes widened and he quickly scrambled to his feet, “Steve!” 

The chunky rat wattled forward and placed it’s small paws against the glass as it stretched up to Meeko. 

Looking around Meeko frantically began to search for some way to get the cylinder open. Locating a button on the side of the tank he pushed it without hesitation and reached for the rat as the side began to unlock. Pulling the rodent to his face he kissed it and nuzzled his face in it’s fur drying his tears, “He didn't eat you!” 

The dark mass slowly rolled forward and began to tangle and twist around Meeko’s waste as the boy busied himself with the rat.

“I thought you were dead. I’m so sorry.” He began to cry again as the little creature licked at his tears. “He didn't eat you.” He repeated softly. 

**“No.”** A thick voice came from all around causing Meeko to stumble back, **“We don’t eat Steve.”**


	13. Mutant

**Photic Zone: Chapter Thirteen: Mutant**

Meeko’s eyes widened in the dim light as he frantically began to look around. Who was that? Where had the voice come from? Glancing back at the canister he quickly slammed it shut before turning and running out of the room. He kept the little rat held tight against his chest as he exploded through the double doors and down the adjacent hallway. Stumbling out the exit he paused for a moment as he looked back the way he had come, gasping for breath. Turning, his shoes crushed into the gravel ground as he began to run again. What had he done?! Not only had he opened the containment tube but he had stolen one of the animals. Looking down at the small bouncing mass of white in his hands he hesitated before shaking his head. He couldn't take the rat back, not now. Besides, it was technically dead. So, it couldn't go missing. Right?

Reaching the bus stop, Meeko slowed his pace and glanced around, “I’m losing my mind.” he said looking down to the rat, “But I couldn't leave you there.” Tears danced in his eyes again. 

Looking up at him the rat chattered before contenting itself to begin the long process of grooming. 

Meeko slowly set down on the bus stop bench and watched the tiny rat on his chest, “I-I guess I’ll have to check in on Lumin tomorrow. I mean, if he didn't eat you, what will he eat?” Running his fingers along the rat’s back he shut his eyes, “I closed the canister. I did. I know I did.” He said out loud, “He couldn't have gotten out without me seeing it.” Right? Opening his eyes back he watched as the bus started to appear in the distance, “But, someone saw me.” His heart jerked in his chest, as he searched his memory. 

Meeko talked to himself, alot. He was alone most of the time and lonely. So talking outloud had become his way of making the solitude not seem so empty. But now, he was questioning everything. He knew the sound of his voice. He knew the sound of his thoughts; and what he heard back in the lab was not his voice nor was it the familiar sound of his subconscious. It was someone else. 

Squeezing his eyes together tightly he grasped at his shirt as his chest began to constrict. His mind began to spin out of control. Worst case possibilities flooded his system. Meeko did a great job hiding his emotions from others, but inside he was almost always drowning in his own raining terror. He had gotten good at hiding it because hiding it had kept him alive, but it also consumed him from the inside. 

The thick voice came again, this time slower and more deliberate **“We. Will. Be Fine.”**

Jumping to his feet, Meeko searched around trying to spot the speaker, “Oh, shit!” He cried, “I knew talking to myself would drive me crazy.” Backing away from the bench he moved so his back was up against the steel rod of a street sign. Suddenly a short spurt of calm hit him as his eyes drifted down to the rat, “S-steve?” he stuttered as he whispered. It just occurred to him that the little rodent was the only other creature that he was sure had been with him at both times. Maybe, he thought, maybe this was one of those secret experiments he had read about. Maybe Steve was a mutant. A smile slowly slipped up Meeko’s face as fear turned to hopeful excitement, “Steve.” He poked the rat a little. 

Looking up, the rat sighed before licking Meeko’s finger. 

The smile began to fade from Meeko’s face as the panic began to return. 

**“Steve likes you.”** The voice returned, but softer this time almost muffled.

The smile returned and Meeko leaned down closer to the rat, “So it is you?” he whispered. Looking the rat over his eyes turned to half moons as he shifted the rat lovingly in his arms, “Don’t worry. You're safe now.” Kissing it on the head he pushed himself off of the street sign and towards the bus that had slowed to a moaning halt. Once inside, he moved to the very back before sinking into a seat, “We’ll get you something to eat once we get home.” 

**“Gooood.”** The voice rumbled, **“We are hungry.”**

Meeko nodded some and settled back against the seat, “I’ve got to remember to find something for Lumin to eat.” He said as he looked out the window. “If he didn't eat you, he didn't get a meal.” 

**“You care about it.”** It was more of a statement than a question. 

“Of course.” He shrugged, “It’s alive. It deserves to be cared for. Besides, It obviously isn't bad, it didn't hurt you. ” Glancing back at the rat he lowered his voice more, “So how did you learn to talk? What did they do to you?” 

There was a long moment of silence before the little rat shifted to lay down in Meeko’s arms. 

“O-oh. Yeah, okay. I’m sure you're very tired.” He patted the rat’s backside before leaning his forehead against the window. He had so many questions he wanted to ask and so many things he wanted to tell Steve but he would be polite. He would wait. 

Inside Meeko, the churning symbiote silently listened to the questions and the secrets that Meeko’s mind ran through for Steve.

 **~**  
Back at home, Meeko crept quickly into the apartment before darting across the room and into his bedroom where he shut the door. 

“Okay.” He said as he looked around the room, “We’ve got to get you something to eat and somewhere to sleep.” He sighed as he set the puggy ball of fur onto the floor, “I think I’ve got just the thing.” Smiling, he backed out of the room and whispered to the rat, “Don’t go anywhere, I’ll be right back.” 

Heading back down the hall he headed for the kitchen before opening up the fridge. Inside were boxes of stale pizza and cartons of Chinese take out. Pushing past the junk, Meeko reached for a large bag of lettuce and a bundle of carrots, “This will be perfect.” he mumbled to himself. 

“Whatcha eating there veg boy?” The voice came from a beer gutted boy as he turned the corner and headed for the cabinet, “More weeds and seeds?” He chuckled, “Maybe you should eat a little more greens.” He suddenly pushed Meeko’s shoulder, hard, causing him to stumble into the wall, “It’s not doing much for your skinny ass.” He laughed as he pulled a bag of potato chips from the top shelf. 

Pressing his lips firmly together, Meeko hesitated before mumbling, “We can talk about that again in 20 years when you're dying of a heart attack.” 

“Ooh-ho.” He shot Meeko a glance, “Pretty boy talking shit now, eh?” 

Shooting the man a disgusted glare, Meeko turned and headed back for his room. Once inside he locked the door and fumbled to open the bag, “Look what I’ve got Steve.” He grinned, “It’s perfect, fresh and crispy.” Pulling out a piece he waved it at the rat who now set in the coroner of the room, once again grooming himself. “It’s good.” Sinking to the floor he waved it in the air again, “I have some carrots too.” The rat ignored him as it continued to pluck at the fur on it’s feet. Looking down at the carrots Meeko picked up one of the large roots and crunched down on it, “See!” 

**“No!”** The voice nearly screamed, **“NO carrots! Meat!”**

Meeko coughed and nearly spit out the mouth of orange pulp as he reached for his throat. Moving around he frantically pulled at the bags of greens, “B-but you're a rat. You don’t eat meat-” his voice trailed off, “that often.” 

Biting his lip he watched as Steve began to wattle over to the bag, finally becoming interested. Rustling around in the packaging, Steve found some dandelion leaves and began to break off bits in frantic bites. 

“S-see. It’s good.” Holding the carrots, Meeko watched Steve with wide eyes not sure what to do. “I-I will find something other than carrots- okay.” 

A groan that contained an audible eye roll followed. 

Cautiously, getting to his feet, he whispered “I-I’ll find something else. Okay?” Silence followed as Meeko slipped back out the door to raid his stash of fresh produce again, hoping to appease the carrot hating rat. 

That night, Meeko placed the rat beside him in his mound of blankets and pillows that made up his spot on the floor. As Meeko slept, Steve became restless and headed for the small window that overlooked the back alleyway below. Glancing up at the ledge little rat’s eyes rolled to black as tendrils of deep purple began to reach for the window.


	14. Just Like His Brother

**Photic Zone: Chapter Fourteen: Just Like His Brother**

The next morning, Steve was sleeping soundly but his fur was dusty and damp. Sitting up, Meeko looked the little rat over with a sigh, “I’ve got to find something to put you in. If you get out of the apartment you're going to get killed.” Reaching down he gently picked up the little mound and tucked him against his chest.

Once Meeko was dressed he hurried out of the building and onto the busy streets below, “We’ll go to the pet store.” He said out loud, “I hope that doesn't offend you, but I’ve got to keep you in something so the others won't hurt you.” Looking down at the rat he stroked his head, “Understand.” 

There was a long moment's pause before a low slithering **“Yess”** followed. 

“Good.” Ducking into the nearest pet store, Meeko strolled the aisles looking at all of the cages before stopping at a small blue and pink critter home. “What do you think of this one? I know it’s not that big, but it’s really just for you to sleep in and stay in while I’m at work. Rest of the time you can be out with me.” 

The voice came again, **“Goood.”**

Nodding Meeko pulled a box down from the shelf then headed to the front of the store to pay the cashier. Heading back to the apartment he patted and shuffled the little rat in his arm, “Listen, I need you to stay away from the others-” He paused then continued, “They aren't nice and you can’t trust them not to hurt you.” 

**“You can’t trust them either.”** The voice warned. 

“Yeah, I know.” Meeko swallowed hard, “They do bad stuff.” He lowered his voice. 

\--  
Once the cage was built Meeko set watching as Steve explored his new environment, “What do you think?” 

**“It will do.”**

Meeko nodded and stood up reaching to open the cage back up when he suddenly froze at the sound of Mr. Drake’s voice. The sound was muffled from the other room, but he was sure of what he heard. Stepping away from the cage he quickly threw a blanket over the critter hut and began to fumble about trying to clean what little he had in his room. 

His door was thrown open, unannounced, and one of the other guys he lived with stood in the doorway, “Your rich ass boss is here.” His tone was cut with a smirk. 

Going almost catatonic, Meeko stood at attention as Mr. Drake pushed past the man at the door and entered the room. 

“Meeko, my dear boy.” He smiled as he straightened his suit jacket, “You have a nice little place here.” Looking back he motioned to the man to shut the door. 

Rolling his eyes the man complied and left the two alone. 

“I’m sorry to bust in on you like this.” He moved to the small window and peered out, “But one of our assets has gone missing.” 

“O-oh?” Meeko’s eyes darted over to the obvious outline of the cage. 

“Yes.” Glancing back at Meeko he smiled, “Our little friend in the tube. Lumin, I think you called it.” 

“What?” His eyes, showing genuine shock, lit up as he snapped out of his erect posture, “W-what do you mean?” 

Sighing, Mr. Drake turned and faced Meeko, his eyes grave “Meeko- I’m sure you didn't mean to let it out. I’ve seen the footage. You were only trying to save your little rat friend. That’s commendable. But the creature got out nonetheless and you were the last one to see it.” 

Meeko’s mouth went dry as he watched his boss shift and slide his hand casually into his pockets. 

“Look, I’m not mad. We will find it. But, obviously your little blob of a friend represents a large sum of money for my company.” Shaking the keys in his pocket he cocked his head to the side, “After all, it was this project that cost my brother his life and lost us the first group of test subjects.” 

Pulling anxiously at the hem of his shirt Meeko nodded but stayed silent. 

Stepping forward, Mr. Drake gently took Meeko’s chin in his hand and tilted his face up towards him, “You don’t have to lose your job. In fact, no one has to know you had anything to do with this.” A contorted smile slipped up his face, “But, I’m going to need to know you're with me on this.” 

Meeko’s back hit the wall as the man took another step forward. 

“I’m really not asking for much.” Gently slipping a knee between his thighs, Mr. Drake pressed his lips firmly against Meeko’s. 

Freezing, Meeko stood with his palms pressed back against the wall. He was struck with fear. He didn't know what to do, or what he should do. Mr. Drake could have him killed, or worse tortured for letting Lumin out. 

Fumbling with the zipper on his jeans, Mr. Drake slipped a hand down between the thick fabric before beginning to squeeze. 

Wincing, Meeko suddenly turned his face away and stared hard at the door. His mind was flooded with thoughts as he stood petrified, no longer able to move. 

“We don’t have to do this here. We can go back to my place.” Mr. Drake forced Meeko’s face back towards his, “You wanna do that? Might be more comfortable for you.” He waited only a brief second for a response before pulling the boy closer and letting his other hand drop down his back, “I won't be rough, I swear. I can make you enjoy this.” 

His words now seemed to crack and shatter in Meeko’s ears as he squeezed his eyes closed. 

As the man’s hand finished slipping down his back, it began to nudge and snake it’s way into his shorts, “How much work are you going to take, huh?” He chuckled a little as he squeezed one of Meeko’s butt cheeks in his hand. 

Meeko’s body tightened in fear, as a sudden urgent need to pee struck him. Sweat broke in little beads across his forehead and his chest constricted into a knot. He couldn't move. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't move. _So this was it_ , he thought, _this was how it was going to go. He would just take it. He wouldn't move, wouldn't scream, just take it. Coward,_ his voice echoed in his head, _you deserve this._

**“No-”** The voice was soft, almost gentle this time, **“You do not.”**

Meeko’s arm suddenly shot up and caught Mr. Drake by the throat. His fingers lengthened as his arm swole with dark bulging muscle. 

Stuttering for words Meeko watched helpless as Mr. Drake was hoisted off of the ground and began to gasp for breath in his clutches. Meeko’s vision suddenly blurred as he was engulfed in thick cradling tendrils. A moment later small blue flickers of light began to glow as he was covered in a sea of darkness. From what Meeko’s eyes could make out, it appeared that he was suddenly lost to a black void full of stars. His heart slowed and his mind ran blank as he floated with the lights. 

Mr. Drake gasped for breath and dug at the clawed hand that now grasped him. 

**“Finally, a decent meal.”** A grin slipped up the symbiote’s face revealing rows of teeth, **“Well-”** He spat, **“Not decent-”**

The man’s eyes widened in horror as he was suddenly jerked forward and thrust into the protruding jaws of the incubus. \--  
Meeko groaned and slowly opened his eyes. The night sky danced overhead in clear splendor. "Where am I?" He mumbled quietly to himself as he slowly moved to sit up. Looking around the faint outline of unfinished rooms and steel beams came into view. The thoughts of Mr. Drake suddenly rushed back and he frantically grabbed at his pants. _Had he been drugged? What happened? Where was he now? Was this where he was going to die?_ Swallowing hard he stumbled to his feet and searched the open construction site for answers. His eyes fell on the covered outline of Steve’s cage, a few feet from where he had been laying. Moving over to it, he lifted the blanket to find the rat sleeping soundly in his hammock. His eyes then darted to his arm and he quickly flipped it over in his other hand examining it. “What is happening to me?” He felt his heart jump start in his chest as his fears suddenly began to rush in and pull the oxygen from his chest. 

******“We are fine.”** The gentle voice came again. ****

********

********

“We are not fine!” Meeko shouted in the darkness, “I am, God knows where! Mr. Drake is after me and I might have been-” his voice trailed off as tears stung his eyes. 

**“You were not.”**

Meeko sank to the ground and began to sob. Wrapping his arms around himself he rocked on his knees as tears streamed down his face. 

Small fibers, like strands of hair began to move across Meeko’s shoulders and down his arms. His hands were slowly filled with the outline of large monstrous palms. 

Lifting his face up, he watched as fingers slowly intertwined with his and gently squeezed, “Am I crazy?” He asked looking down at his hands. 

**“No.”**

“Then what are you?” He whispered in the darkness. As if being helped to his feet, Meeko stood and began to walk across the open expanse of the abandoned construction site. His feet shuffled against the sandy ground as he moved around bricks and piles of dirt. Catching sight of his reflection in a piece of metal he stopped and stared hard. 

**“You call me, Lumin.”** The voice sounded like it was accompanied by a smile as Meeko’s features began to change and slowly be engulfed in the flowing strands of dark purple, black, blue and red that now flowed down his body. His form grew and expanded until he stood towering over the metal slab. Taking multiple steps back, the form studied it’s features. 

“Is that m-me?” Meeko’s small voice echoed from within. 

**“No. That is us.”** The dark form’s skin began to radiate a low blue hue as small spots of light began to glow just beneath the surface. 

Meeko studied the form hard. The symbiote’s large eyes and teeth reminded him of the terrifying fish that he had seen on a discovery show, living at the bottom of the sea. But the glow, and the warm dark colors were alluring. He could see why a smaller fish would be sucked in, mesmerized by those beautiful dancing lights. 

**Author's Note:**

> +I do not know all the inner-workings of Venom and the marvel symbiotes. What I do know is based off surface level research and the movie  
> +Meeko and Lumin are OCs; and are based off the initial framework of marvel symbiotes  
> +I am Dyslexic, among other things, so please bear with me. I will be running my work through a text to speech software before publishing. Unfortunately, this will not catch all of the problems.  
> +Inspired by Nobis by Ilitia (you should go read this)


End file.
